marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Remy LeBeau (Earth-616)
; formerly , , , , , & Guild's of New Orleans, Crimson Pirates | Relatives = Jacques LeBeau (foster grandfather, deceased); Rochelle LeBeau (foster grandmother, possibly deceased); Jean-Luc LeBeau (adoptive father); Henri LeBeau (foster brother, deceased); Mercy LeBeau (foster sister-in-law); Mrs. LeBeau-Marceaux (foster aunt); Rouler Marceaux (foster grandfather-in-law); Belize Marceaux (foster uncle); Theoren Marceaux (foster cousin); Etienne Marceaux (foster cousin, deceased); Mrs. LeBeau-Lapin (foster aunt); Emil Lapin (foster cousin); Bella Donna Boudreaux (ex-wife); Marius Boudreaux (ex-father-in-law, deceased); Julien Boudreaux (ex-brother-in-law, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; New Orleans; Paris; Cairo; Illinois | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 179 lbs | Eyes = Black | Eyes2 = with Category:Red Eyes red pupils | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (briefly white) | UnusualFeatures = Black eyeballs | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Adventurer; formerly Professional Thief | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = New Orleans, Louisiana | Creators = Chris Claremont; Mike Collins; Jim Lee | First = Uncanny X-Men Annual Vol 1 1990 | First2 = (cameo)While chronologically after (and even ), it was published before 266 was. (full) | HistoryText = Thieves Guild Remy LeBeau is a mutant who was trained to be the leader of the Thieves Guild. Abandoned at birth due to his burning red eyes, the child who would one day become Remy LeBeau was kidnapped from his hospital ward by members of the New Orleans Thieves Guild who referred to the child as "le diable blanc" - the white devil. They believed he was the child that had been prophesied to unite the warring Guilds. Soon after, Remy was placed in the care of a gang of street thieves who raised the child and taught him the ways of thievery. Later, when he was around ten years old, Remy attempted to pick the pocket of Jean-Luc LeBeau, then-patriarch of the Thieves’ Guild. Jean-Luc took the boy in off the streets and adopted him into his own family. As part of a peace pact between the Thieves’ Guild and their rivals, the Assassin’s Guild, a marriage was arranged between Remy and Bella Donna Boudreaux, the granddaughter of the head of the Assassins Guild. However, Bella Donna's brother Julien objected to the marriage and challenged Gambit to a duel. Remy killed Julien in self-defense, but was excommunicated and banished from New Orleans in an attempt to maintain the non-aggression pact between the two guilds. Mutant Massacre Remy wandered the world as he plied his skills as a master thief, aided by his mutant power to charge objects with explosive energy. He employed playing cards he charged with kinetic energy as his trademark weapon. At one point Remy had approached the master geneticist Mr. Sinister for help in controlling his powers. Sinister removed some of Remy's brain tissue to reduce his power levels, thus affording him a greater degree of control. As a result, Remy was now in the geneticist's debt, and Sinister subsequently charged the thief with assembling the team of assassins called the Marauders. Remy did not realize that Sinister would employ the Marauders to massacre the underground mutant community known as the Morlocks. Seeing the horrific results of his actions, Remy attempted to stop the massacre but was almost killed by the Marauder named Sabretooth. However, he did manage to save one young Morlock girl who would one day grow up to become the X-Man named Marrow. X-Men Eventually, Remy encountered Storm, a member of the outlaw team of mutant adventurers known as the X-Men. Storm had been transformed into an amnesiac child who had turned to theft as a means to survive. Remy helped her escape her enemy, the malevolent psionic entity known as the Shadow King, and they became partners. Later, when the X-Men's founder Professor Charles Xavier returned from a long period of traveling in outer space, Storm sponsored Remy's admission into the X-Men. Remy soon fell in love with his fellow X-Man, Rogue, blessed and cursed with the ability to absorb other mutants' thoughts and abilities through skin-on-skin contact. The feeling was mutual, but the two soulmates were condemned never to touch. In an alternate future over 70 years from now in which the X-Man Bishop was born, Remy had seemingly become an aged figure named the Witness, so-called because he had apparently witnessed the betrayal of the X-Men by one of their own members. He was also thought to be the last survivor of the X-Men. Upon joining the X-Men himself, Bishop suspected Remy to be the traitor until it was discovered that the merging of Xavier and Magneto's minds had spawned the corrupt psionic entity known as Onslaught, the true traitor. At one point, Rogue left the X-Men after kissing Remy, confused and scared by the memories that she absorbed from him. Remy was subsequently captured and brought before a mock trial held by Magneto, the mutant master of magnetism, then disguised as Erik the Red. He was summarily cast out of the X-Men and was abandoned in the frozen wastes of Antarctica. Nearly starving to death, Remy made his way back into Magneto's citadel where he came upon the psionic essence of a dead mutant named Mary Purcell. The wraith-like Mary bonded with him, allowing him to survive until he reached the Savage Land, a hidden jungle nestled in the icy wasteland. There, Remy struck a deal with the enigmatic being known as the New Son. In exchange for passage back to America, Remy agreed to run errands for the New Son. Remy returned home and encountered the X-Men again when he attempted to steal the fabled Crimson Gem of Cyttorak for his new employer. He agreed to return to the team, mainly for his self-respect and for his love for Rogue. However, Mary began to threaten Remy and his friends if he didn't agree to stay with her forever. When the X-Men finally found out about Mary, the wraith fled with Remy to her old hometown, where she tried to force him to merge with her and become a new type of hybrid lifeform. While Remy wrestled with her, Rogue charged in with a containment unit, which ultimately dispersed Mary. During a trip back in time, Remy's powers were restored to their maximum potential by Sinister and he was able to utilize them to return to the present. Soon after his return, Remy served for a time as patriarch of the Thieves' Guild in his father's stead, as well as leading one of two teams of X-Men. Remy was also responsible for the unification of the Thieves' and Assassins' Guilds into the Unified Guild, of which he also served briefly as patriarch. Meanwhile, the New Son revealed his true nature after organizing an assassination game for a cadre of super-powered mercenaries with Remy as the target. When Remy took the fight back to the New Son, he was shocked to learn that the New Son was actually an alternate reality version of himself. In his own reality, the New Son's kinetic charging powers had flared out of control, burning the world and killing everyone. As a result, the New Son hunted down and killed versions of himself in other realities to ensure that they would not repeat his mistakes. During their final battle, Remy burned out his enhanced powers to defeat the New Son, ending his threat and returning his powers to their normal level. X-Treme X-Men Remy was later framed by mutant businessman Sebastian Shaw for the death of the Australian crimelord named Viceroy. With the assistance of Rogue, her team of X-Treme X-Men, and former Triad member Red Lotus, Remy was able to clear his name. Soon after, Remy became embroiled in the X-Treme X-Men's fight against an alien invasion of Earth. He was captured and used as a power source for the invaders to open a portal that would allow their full invasion fleet to pass through and complete the conquest of Earth. The process was halted by the enigmatic villain known as Vargas, who plunged his sword into Remy's chest. Remy survived, but found that he had lost his mutant abilities. As a result, he and the also-powerless Rogue sought to live a normal life together and retired from the X-Men. However try as they might, a normal life was not for them to lead as the pair soon became embroiled in the X-Treme X-Men's fight against the mutant predator Elias Bogan. After Bogan was defeated, the X-Man named Sage used her mutant ability to "jumpstart" Remy's mutant powers and he rejoined the team. Gambit's relationship with Rogue has had difficulty recently with Mystique posing as the student 'Foxx' and attempting to seduce him. Horseman of Apocalypse When Apocalypse came to Earth after the events of M-Day, Gambit joined him, and became Death. The transformation changed both his mind and body, altering his original intent on ensuring the X-Men's protection from the High Lord. However, large portions of his former self seemed to be intact, as Death IV said that he was "both Death and Gambit". He also remembered Rogue and his love for her. Apocalypse noted that Gambit was trying to bring peace to his two halves. Gambit was knocked unconscious and taken away by Sunfire (who had become Famine IV, but overcome the change). Gambit awoke in a temple in Japan, where Sunfire encouraged him to abandon his master Apocalypse, the X-Men, and his past. To do this they launched an attack on the X-mansion to recover their other horseman Polaris. Remy showed his willingness to abandon his past as he tried to murder Rogue. However the attack failed and they retreated to the Buddhist Temple in Japan, where they were greeted by Mr. Sinister. Gambit, as part of Marauders, returned trying to destroy the X-Men, but back to his normal self physically. Gambit and Sunfire encountered Cable on the recently evacuated island of Providence. Gambit and Sunfire attacked Cable badly damaging him and forcing him to retreat to the island's computer system. Gambit and Sunfire apparently wanted information from the computer for unknown reasons. Cable consequently activated a self-destruct sequence. Gambit and Sunfire escaped. Gambit stayed on as a member of the Marauders, joining them in Alaska to fight the Purifiers over the mutant child. Gambit and Sunfire found no problem in murdering them but soon had to evacuate when Cable and Predator X showed up. Bishop later turned out to be the traitor that he always wanted to warn the X-Men about, as he knew that the baby was a threat. Gambit alongside the Marauders were able to save the baby from him after he ambushed Forge and Cable. Gambit, even in his current form, found it quite ironic that Bishop had indeed turned on the X-Men. After getting the baby, Mystique decided to use it to cure Rogue, but not before murdering Sinister. Gambit, now free from his power, didn't know what to do, but decided to stay and protect Rogue from the coming fray. After the fight with the Marauders over the child, Gambit went his own way to rediscover himself. Back with the X-Men Gambit took some time to himself after the events that had happened. He met Charles Xavier, who was trying to rebuild his mind when Shaw was attacking him and trying to kill him and other children who might have had contact with Sinister in the past. Gambit decided to stay on as Xavier's protector. After they had prevented Shaw from resurrecting Sinister (or so they thought), Gambit went his own way, still often helping Xavier on his self discovery. He later joined him in Australia to aid Rogue and Xavier was finally able to help her overcome her powers so that she could be willing to control it properly. After this, Rogue was hesitant to continue her relationship with Remy, but they shared a kiss. During the events of Utopia, Xavier, Rogue and Danger decided to return to the X-Men and help them out with the riots. Gambit decided to join them, but realized that the rest of the X-Men were finding it hard to accept him again after the events that have transpired. Their worst fears came true when Remy found out that he was having trouble staying in control and that his Horseman persona was slowly resurfacing. When Marius St Croix aka Emplate returned to find new victims to feed on, Rogue volunteered to venture into his stronghold in order to rescue Bling who had been taken captive by Emplate. Gambit was angered by this and blamed Cyclops. During an argument between them, Gambits Death persona once again began to surface and now afraid of himself and the power growing inside him he sequestered himself. He was later sought out by Blindfold who had a vision which featured Gambit, Hellion and Legion, one of whom she predicted would greatly hurt the X-Men. After speaking to Gambits Death persona who expresses his wishes to be free from his prison in Gambits mind, she determines that he is not the most immediate threat, which turns out to be one of Legions personalities gone rogue. During a mission to Limbo to rescue Magik, Gambit was fully taken over by his Death Persona. As Death, Gambit decided to conquer all of Limbo, using a theretofore unused power to corrupt other creatures - even the demonic denizens of Limbo - into his servants. Gambit fought the other X-Men that had accompanied him, converting Northstar and Dazzler into his servants. The rest of the X-Men managed to defeat Gambit and his corrupted servants however, as Gambit narrowly managed to regain control of his Death Persona, which promised to return. Schism After the schism between Wolverine and Cyclops caused Wolverine to leave and reform the Westchester school, Gambit decided to accept his offer to join him, declaring that he had already done all there was to do in the west and he might as well head east. He took up a teaching position at the Jean Grey School. Avengers vs X-Men Gambit supported his fellow mutants in this conflict but initially declined to join the battle instead volunteering to stay at the school to keep the students safe. When Falcon, She-Hulk and Moon Knight arrived at the school to keep an eye on them to make sure none of them joined the battle, Gambit expressed his dislike of the situation. After She-Hulk seriously injured a couple of students who attacked her, mistaking them for monsters, the X-Men attacked and defeated them. After the battle Gambit decided to join the war against the Avengers. Back to the World of Thieves Gambit returned to his thieving habits, pulling off heists during his spare time away from the X-Men. While stealing from the crime lord Borya Cich, Gambit discovered an ancient artifact which proceeded to burrow into his chest. Having failed to remove the embedded device Gambit decided to search for the secret behind it. While looking into the device's history Gambit came upon a mysterious thief that was also trying to discover the secrets of the device. Gambit and the other thief, Joelle, then travelled to Guatemala in search of a hidden city that contained the other half of the device. Once they discovered the other half of the device the piece removed itself from Gambit's chest and proceeded to open a portal, in which giant winged snakes began to emerge. | Powers = Gambit is a mutant. Molecular Acceleration: Remy has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present playing cards, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger it is the more time it takes. He can charge a rock as big as a small house in the matter of seconds. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. The power of his explosions is dependent on the mass of the object he is charging, for example, a charged playing card explodes with the force of a grenade. Gambit can also use his powers to accelerate an object's kinetic energy instead of converting its potential energy, for example, he can charge his bo staff with enough power to level a house. Enhanced Agility: Gambit's ability to tap energy also grants him superhuman agility and dexterity which gives him an added edge he has used to his advantage by developing a unique acrobatic fighting style. *''Static Interference: Ability to create static, because of the charged potential energy always in his body, that shields his mind from detection from telepaths. Although reportedly uncomfortable for the parties involved, this shield does not prevent telepathic invasion as suggested and shown on a few occasions. '''Hypnotic Charm': Ability to "charge" the kinetic energy within a person's brain, allowing a subtle influence over any sentient mind. This power allows Gambit to compel others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests. More powerful minds have proven immune to Gambit's charm. Toxic Transmutation: As Death, he has the ability to convert inert materials into toxic substances; for example, transforming breathable air into poisonous gases. Corruption: When reverting to Death in Limbo, Gambit displayed the ability to corrupt other creatures and subvert them to his will. When used on Northstar and Dazzler they began resembling him, gaining pitch-black skin and white hair. | Abilities = Bilingual: he is fluent in English and Cajun French. Note he also knows some Japanese (not very fluent.) Expert Marksman: he is profound in throwing small objects such as cards, bolas, knives, and balls with great accuracy. Master Combatant: though not on the same level as Captain America, he is still a profound fighter often employing martial arts, street fighting, and acrobatics. He is well adept in the martial arts Savate (French kickboxing), and Bojutsu, the art of using a Bo staff. Nick Fury even referred to Gambit as "One of the best hand to hand fighters I've ever seen". Master Thief | Strength = Gambit is a mutant who possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intense regular exercise. | Weaknesses = For some time, he was unable to completely control his powers, which is why he had Sinister remove a piece of his brain stem. Gambit's powers have no effect on anything unless he touches it. Gambit's eyes are extremely sensitive to light. | Equipment = Gambit's guild costume is armored, providing better protection than a normal X-Men uniform. | Transportation = The X-Men's Blackbird. | Weapons = Gambit usually employs throwing spikes and playing cards. He also often uses a telescoping bo-staff. At some point, he made himself a copy of the Rifle he had during his time in the Fortress X | Notes = * In the 1991 Issue #1 of X-Men by Jim Lee, Gambit was once referred to as an Acadian, hinting at his being a descendant of the original seventeenth-century French colonists who settled in Acadia. As a fact, the Louisiana Cajun descendants mostly speak English but some still speak Cajun French, a French dialect diversified in Louisiana. * Gambit had a piece of his brain stem removed in the present time, but had it re-implanted in Victorian era England, which resulted in a reverse-destination paradox because he had the missing piece of his brain stem restored decades before he had it removed. * Gambit carries Clint Barton's Avengers Identicard, which he took from him in A + X 3. | CustomSection2 = Related Articles | CustomText2 = * Rogue * Courier * X-Men * Chevaliers * New Son | Links = * UncannyXmen.net * Mutant High * Marvel Directory * Marvel }} Category:Estranged Characters Category:Boudreaux Family Category:LeBeau Family Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Precogs Category:Poisonous Category:Power Negation Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Multilingual Category:Street Fighting Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Utopians Category:Black Eyeballs Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Catholic Characters Category:Jean Grey School faculty Category:Changeling Category:Hypnosis Category:Christian Characters